Entrando em crise
by Soffie Riddle
Summary: -Brazil-.'Oque? Nós estamos no Brasil?-É o que parece...aqui não é legal? 'Seria mais legal se você não estivesse aqui Draco.' - Desculpe...Não entendi Granger...você disse que me ama? --'ENTRANDO EM CRISE... Só lendo para saber.
1. UM CONTROLE

****

Obs:

''Sim,essa fic é narrada por mim Hermione Granger''

''Ah, se você morar em um dos estados aqui escritos não se assustem com as críticas ok?''

''Outra coisa ... Depois disso tudo eu quero ir para um spar BEEMM caro e relaxante!

É só isso.

Notas da autora:

-Primeiro,eu estou reescrevendo o capítulo,ok??

-Os personagens dessa fic pertecem a J.k. Rowling e não a mim...blá,blá,blá.

- Nessa fic os personagens estão na faixa etária de 20/22 anos.

-Hermione namora com Rony e Draco e solteiro...

-Bom,é só isso enjoy the fic.

:D

* * *

Trailer/Cap 1.

* * *

O dia estava lindo,pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me senti completamente feliz. Eu e o Rony ,estávamos na casa da Molly com o Harry e a Gina ( que estavam namorando ) comendo algumas bobagens, ouvindo musica e bebendo cerveja amanteigada , os pais do Rony e Gina ,é claro, estavam viajando e nos deixou cuidando da casa. Na hora que tudo aconteceu eu estava no cozinha ''assaltando a geladeira'',foi quando eu ouvi um barulho.

-Oi Granger. -Falou uma voz estranha atrás de mim,eu me virei assustada e me deparei com nada mais nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- O que você quer?- o que está fazendo aqui? -Como você conseguiu entrar?-eu perguntei contrangida mas só recebi em troca um sorriso maroto.

- A porta estava aberta. - Falou ele apontando para a porta enquanto se aproximava mais de mim.

- O que você quer?- eu falei trêmula,também não era para menos,com um homem gostoso daqueles quem não ficaria assim?

- Nada de mais. Eu achei esse controle remoto e queria saber o que ele faz...Você sabe?-Respondeu ele com um ar mesmice como se não quisesse nada, e me mostrou o controle remoto,era um controlo muito estranho,cheio de botões, em um deles havia escrito _.on._

-Você já tentou ligar ele? - eu perguntei ainda analisando o controle.

-Não. -Deixa eu tentar. -Draco,Não! - eu gritei tentando empedí-lo mais já era tarde demais, só depois eu pude ver que aquilo era um tranlesportador e não um controle remoto qualquer. E eu e _ele_ fomos parar no Brasil num lugar estranho,num lugar molhado. Na verdade nós estávamos no meio do mar para ser mais exata.

* * *

_**Trailer**_

* * *

**_Presos no meio do mar._**

- Malfoy seu idiota olha o que você fez!

-Calma Granger ,está tudo bem. Nós só estamos no mei do mar.O que isso tem de demais?- disse ele gargalhando.

**_Dois seres que não se entendem._**

-Do que você está rindo?

-Não sei não.

-Me poupe Malfoy,vamos voltar. Cadê a porcaria do controle?

-Caiu na aguá. - Continuou ele como se tudo estivesse _em perfeitas condições,_ainda rindo feito uma mula.

-Seu babaca!

**_Mas quando são salvos..._**

- Olha lá um barco... - .gritou Hermione acenando para que os pudessem vê-la.-AQUI! SOCORRO!

Logo um barco de comerciantes chamado _Misinfia_ veio socorrê-los,Hermione foi a primeira a sair da água seguida por Draco que havia se acalmado um pouco parando com o ataque de risos.

-Obrigado. -Agradeceu Hermione enquanto um homem a trazia toalhas secas. Draco porém recusou-as.

**_Descobrem que estão MUITO longe de casa._**

_-De onde ocês vêm?_- perguntou o dono do barco._ - São turista? - Estavam dando um mergulhinho em alto mar é patrão?_

Draco e Hermione se entreolharam.

-Sim..de certo modo. -Você pode nos informar aonde estamos? -Indagou Hermione estranhando a ''linguagem'' informal do homem que ali estava.

_- Na BAHIA patroa._

-BAHIA?-perguntaram Draco e Hermione em coro.

-_É sim patrão._ _-Tá vendo ali?-_ continuou ele,apontando para o porto de navios,ignorando a cara de espanto dos dois._ -Ali que eu vou deixar ''ocês.''_

**_E que terão que se virar sozinhos para chegar em casa._**

_-Tchau, patrão. E cuidado pra não pararem no meio do mar de novo hein?_ -Despediu-se o marujo acenando depois saiu com o seu barquinho para o alto-mar.

- Tá e agora oque é que a gente faz?-Falou Hermione enquieta,no qual só recebeu um sorriso maroto de Draco.

-Nada, só relaxa e goza.-respondeu ele coçando o saco.

-OQUÊ? -Não acredito que você disse isso,você me colocou nessa agora vai ter que arrumar um geito de me tirar daqui!-Exclamou _ela_ vermelha de raiva.

**_Será que os dois vão conseguir?_**

-Aqui parece ser legal Granger.-afirmou Draco _checando_ o local.

-Seria melhor se você não estivesse aqui. -sussurou ela invocada.

-O que Granger?- Você disse que ama? -Você está _doida?_

**_ ENTRANDO EM CRISE._**

**_Pois não existe paciência que supere isso._**

* * *


	2. hum

''_Calma relaxe ! esse é o segredo para manter o auto controle ; eu estou molhada em um lugar que não faço a mínima idéia de onde seja , com o Malfoy e sem minha varinha e sem outra maneira de voltar pra casa.._

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OLHANDO MALFOY? – sim , eu havia perdido o controle , nem pensar de olhos fechados eu podia sem ter aquela hiena fantasmagórica me encarando .

-É que você fica uma gracinha pensando em mim

-Eu NÃO estava pensando em você . – retruquei nervosa ; na verdade eu estava gritando não sei porque mas aquele rosto sínico e despreocupado dele me davam nos nervos ; era como se ele tivesse fazendo aquilo tudo de propósito .

- Sua negação apenas confirma minha nova teoria !

-Que teoria?

- Quando você estiver pronta, eu te falo . – ele havia se levantado e estava andando em direção a rua , sua calça jeans molhada cedeu deixando a mostra parte da sua cueca cor de rosa .

- Sua cueca tá aparecendo . – afirmei com mesmice apoiando meus braços no chão e fazendo a melhor cara irônica possível .

- Bela percepção ...- ele deu meia volta e me encarou com os braços na cintura . - com que freqüência você costuma olhar pras minhas nádegas ? Isso me deixa meio constrangido .

- Eu não estava olhando pra sua bunda Malfoy ! – levantei do chão e caminhei em direção contrária a dele mesmo não tendo nenhuma noção pra onde iria.

- Ah ! Não ? – respondeu ele sarcástico . -Hum... mas eu estou olhando pra sua e lhe afirmo ... belo compartimento traseiro, viu !

-AQUI MALFOY ! – Eu dei meia volta e fiz a minha melhor cara de ódio ; foi mais convincente do que eu esperava ; ele sorriu. – Eu não estou de brincadeirinhas tá certo , então acho melhor você me levar pra casa de novo ou então..

-Ou então oque? Eu estou tão perdido e tão desarmado quanto você Granger , então você tem duas escolhas ou me segue ou fica ai parada esperando uma cegonha falante vim te buscar .

- Prefiro esperar pela cegonha falante . – orgulhosa e confiante , como sempre .

-Então tá certo . – ele deu de costas e me deixou parada no meio da calçada , eu fiquei esperando o momento em que ele iria dar meia volta e vir me buscar mas isso não aconteceu .

-Aonde você está indo? Malfoy!

Então eu corri atrás dele , deu pra imaginar aquele sorriso vencedor dele , a consistente dúvida se eu ficava com raiva de mim por estar fazendo aquilo ,ou dele por ter me deixado naquele lugar ficou martelando minha cabeça por um bom tempo enquanto eu acelerava meu passos para o alcançar ,e a mínima distância entre nós pareciam quilômetros de distância.

Então eu o alcancei , ele apenas olhou pro lado e continuou andando , ficamos nesse silêncio tedioso por muito tempo , diria eu , até tempo demais, isso me deixou constrangida .

Ele andava sempre em direção reta e olhava paras as velhas construções como se estivesse em busca de algum local específico , as veze resmungava coisas do tipo : se ao leste tem uma estrela ao norte tem um sol , se a velha risca a mesa volta tudo em um anzol, pelo menos era isso que eu ouvia . Meus passos mudos entravam em sincronia com os dele . Tá , eu estava ficando paranóica, eu queria ouvir um oi , ou um tchau ou qualquer coisa...mas ele continuava acompanhando seu ego e agindo como se eu não estivesse lá . Eu aproveitava para observar seus movimentos ; tentava ler sua mente perante suas expressões do rosto , suas características decisivas ; ele era bem mais interessante calado . Então enquanto andávamos eu passava meu tempo criando teorias sobre seu comportamento , como se fosse um manual de instruções sobre ele , era divertido , passava o tempo e me distraia , tanto que eu nem mais ligava em que direção estava indo , focada em um ponto fixo formulando pensamentos inusitados e seguindo seu indescritível perfume , era um cheiro forte e masculino, cheiro de alguma planta que eu não me lembrava muito bem .

Meus pés começaram a doer , foi só então quando parei para perceber que já havia anoitecido e estávamos bem longe do mar , olhei pros lados explorando o local , estávamos em um beco escuro , uma espécie de depósito de lixo em céu aberto em uma rua estreita, eu sabia que Malfoy não era um ser completamente perverso, mas também santo era o único adjetivo que não se adequava a ele .

-Pra onde você está indo? – perguntei tentando não parecer assustada.

Eu não obtive respostas . –Malfoy! – ele continuou andando como se eu não estivesse atrás dele .

-Porque você está me ignorando? – puxei o braço dele e me deparei com seu olhar surpreso , logo depois soltei seu braço e desviei do seu olhar.

- Se você não tivesse passado as ultimas 2 horas e 45 minutos me olhando e sorrindo feito uma criança depois que recebe um pirulito , você teria percebido as enormes placas que indicavam o local para o abrigo que está bem ali. –ele apontou para umas casinhas feitas de lona ,e continuou andando ; dessa vez em direção a um balcão onde estava uma mulher negra já de certa idade sentada com um caderno desgastado por cima do balcão . Ele conversava sobre alguma coisa com ela ,e estava com uma expressão irritada eu me aproximei pra tentar perceber o que se passava por ali..

-Ela está com você? – a balconista me olhou de cima a baixo com uma cara de pena.

-Sim. Respondeu Malfoy me desprezando.

-Então, pode entrar. – ela nos guiou ate uma das casas de lona, o casa era constituída de um coxão velho no chão e uma parte privada com um buraco no chão que deveria ser o banheiro .

Assim que entrou , Malfoy tirou a blusa e se jogou no colchão.

-Eeuu não vou dormir na mesma cama que você ! – Eu não conseguia tirar o olho do seu corpo definido e suado

-O chão está ao seu dispor Granger!

- Garoto idiota! – bati a porta e sai . Sem pensar duas vezes voltei até a balconista pedir outro quarto.

-Tá pensando que isso aqui é hotel é querida?-respondeu ela sarcástica – Aqui, tem um banheiro ali no fundo , vai lá tomar um banho e se arrumar ,e tome essas roupas, você ta de dar pena.

Eu realmente não acreditava que uma mulher daquelas estava falando aquilo de mim. Segui reto assim como ela havia falo até a ultima casa de lona e entrei no local que eles chamavam de banheiro. Não havia espelho nem nada , apenas um cano por onde saia a água do banho ,no chão havia xampu, condicionador ,uns restos de sabonete liquido , e os mesmos conhecidos buracos das necessidades fisiológicas .

Tirei minha roupa , e entrei debaixo da água gelada ,o frio descontraiu meus músculos e eu relaxei por um momento. Lavei meu cabelo que mais parecia uma vassoura naquele momento e tentei tirar aquele cheiro de peixe do meu corpo . Me enxuguei com um pano que estava em cima da cadeira ,dobrado; vesti o blusão masculino que a moça havia me dado e a calça de pano.

Eu estava cansada demais pra ficar de briguinha com o Malfoy , então decidi partilhar a cama com ele sem pensar no que estava fazendo. O caminho de volta pra casa de lona era mais curto que eu queria que fosse . Abri a porta devagar pra que o Malfoy não percebesse que eu havia chegado ou se alertasse . Porém eu não achava o Malfoy na cama, meus olhos cansados procuravam ele pelo quarto , só depois que eu fui ver que ele estava encolhido dormindo no _chão_ .

.-.


End file.
